


Odds and Ends

by misspamela



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela
Summary: This is a place for me to put prompt fills, shorter works, and anything else that doesn't fit in a larger story.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Odds and Ends

"So, what are you writing about these days?" Nayeon asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking down her nose at Jeongyeon. She hadn't changed after the shoot and was still wearing her suit with her hair pulled back. Wisps of it had started to fall out from the sides, and one of the bobby pins above her ear was threatening to slide off. "Any big news cases?" She leaned against Jeongyeon’s door, one hand on her hip. 

Jeongyeon looked down at her own outfit of plaid pajama bottoms and hoodie with a kitten on it. "I don't know if you noticed, but we're done working for the day." Mono was out for the night with her friends, and Jeongyeon had hoped to get Nayeon to cuddle with her and watch a movie, not...whatever this was.

"Come on," Nayeon pouted. She was a very effective pouter, to Jeongyeon's annoyance. "I'm a sexy CEO, isn't that hot?" Slowly, Nayeon dragged one perfectly manicured nail down the front of her shirt, to the top button of her pants and popped it open. Then another, just enough for Jeongyeon to see the lacy top of her underwear. 

It was hot, but Jeongyeon wasn't going to cave that easily. "If you're a CEO, why are you trying to seduce a reporter? That's pretty unethical." She picked up a nature scenes coloring book from her bedside table, along with a purple colored pencil. "Care to comment on that, CEO Lim?" 

"Don't you know who I am?" Nayeon asked, raising her eyebrow and pointing to herself, her lipsticked mouth in a perfect little O. "I could ruin you. And that little paper you work at." She walked over to Jeongyeon's side of the bed, barefoot, but twitching her hips as if she was wearing heels. Nayeon crossed her arms and looked down at Jeongyeon, waiting. 

"Hmmm," Jeongyeon said, pitching her voice lower. "Extortion. Sexual harassment. Young lady, I don't think you're going to like my headline." 

"Young lady!" Nayeon shrieked, breaking character long enough to smack Jeongyeon on the shoulder. "I'm forty!"

"Yeah, and I'm a middle aged man!" Jeongyeon's leered at Nayeon, licking her lips. "Honey, maybe you should call me oppa." She put her hand on Nayeon's leg.

"Ew, ew, okay, never mind, gross." Nayeon pushed her away as Jeongyeon cackled. "Why don't you ever like to have fun?" 

"What do you mean, I am having fun." Jeongyeon pulled her mouth down in fake disapproval and channeled her oldest maternal uncle. "Sweetie, why don't you show me last year's financial reports and we can forget this whole thing." 

"Oh my god," Nayeon sighed, scrunching her nose in distaste before collapsing dramatically on the bed. "Fine, I don't even want to play anymore, mood-killer."

She looked beautiful, with her dark hair fanned out behind her and the disheveled suit jacket falling open and the white t-shirt riding up high on her stomach. Jeongyeon reached down to where her black lacy underwear curved along her hips and snapped the band. "Silly unnie," Jeongyeon said. "You don't need to do this stuff, you're hot enough on your own."

Nayeon opened one eye. "Oh? You think I'm hot?" She stretched her arms overhead and wiggled her hips. It was cute and hot and very unfair, the way she lifted her legs and draped them over Jeongyeon's lap.

"Ugh, you know I do." Jeongyeon picked up the coloring book and pretended to write, saying in her normal voice, "CEO Lim is mysterious and beautiful. I find myself drawn to her. She's cornered me in a private office. Oh no, what do I do?"

"Well first of all," Nayeon said, still pouting, "you can kiss me."

Jeongyeon carefully put down the book and pencil, lining it up so it wouldn't roll off the table, while Nayeon kicked the inside of her thigh impatiently. Jeongyeon pushed her feet off and lay down beside her, leaning in to give her a soft, slow kiss. "Unnie?" she asked. 

"Mmm?" Nayeon slipped her hands up the back of Jeongyeon's sweatshirt. They were cold, but she didn't mind.

"Keep the jacket on," Jeongyeon whispered into her mouth. 

"Ha," Nayeon huffed, triumphantly. "I knew you liked it." 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and kissed her again.


End file.
